The Red Eyed Demon
by Imerald
Summary: (Based on Fox's Cartoon) Imerald has heard the tales of the red-eyed demon ever since she was little. What happens when she finally meets up with it?
1. Default Chapter

Ever since I was a little girl I can 'member my Mama tellin' me about the Red-Eyed Demon. He lived in the bayou and could be seen at night. That's why I never stayed out after dark. After awhile that tale went to the back of my mind never to be thought of again. All that changed on my 18th birthday, though.   
  
It was a normal day in the bayou. I had thrown some marshmallows to the Gators and was watching them as I sat on one of the docks. The sun went down over the horizon and the moon soon replaced it. The sky had turned a dark blue and purple color and the moon cast a shimmering silhouette on the water. The air had turned chilly and a tingle ran up my spine. The bayou had an eerie air about it tonight. I heard a stick crack in the distance and that's when I saw the red flicker. It wasn't very bright at first, but it seemed like it was getting closer. I froze...All that horrid tales my mother had told me rushed back into my head. I could hear her voice saying the words over and over to me.  
  
i"Beware of the Red-Eyed Demon. He'll capture your soul in his eyes and then suck you dry." /i  
  
My body started to tremble I couldn't do anything but hear those words over and over. The eyes got closer and closer, another twig snapping, then another. Then the eyes went away. I don't know where or how they disappeared, but they did. My heart felt like it was in my throat, I couldn't move my legs. I closed my eyes and tried to tell myself that this was nothing but a dream...a bad dream that wasn't true. I calmed myself down and stood up, brushing my knees off and turning around. I bent down to put my shoes on and I heard another snap. I looked up slowly and the eyes were staring down at me. The big black figure was looming over me...he was going to eat me. I closed my eyes and heard a high-pitched scream.  
  
i*Was that me?*, I thought suddenly./i  
  
The figure reached out and put its claw over my mouth. I whimpered and felt like I would puke. I was going to be killed by The Red-Eyed Demon on my 18th birthday....  
  
((To Be Continued......)) 


	2. The Demon Revealed

His breath was hot on my neck.  
  
"Ssshhhh."  
  
I shivered as the cold breeze seemed to swirl around me. The creature's voice was almost inaudible as it said:  
  
"Dun scream."  
  
It realeased its hand from my mouth. I kept still, waiting for it to suck my soul. I felt it touching my shoulders and turning me towards it. I closed my eyes afraid to gaze at the glowing orbs of evil.   
  
"Open your eyes", it sounded like the wind was carrying this voice to my ears.  
  
I opened my eyes and the demon pulled us into the moonlight. My knees were staking and I felt my heart in my throat once again. The luminescent rays engulfed my body, I looked at my shoulder and saw....A hand!! I looked up quickly to see the creature's face. It stepped into the light slowly, the shadows jumping off its body as if they were stung when the light reached them. I looked down at the ground, once again too scared to look this 'thing' in the eye. A human looking hand reached down and lifted my chin. I knew then that I would be slaughtered by this beast. I looked up and that's when I saw the humanlike face starting back at me.   
  
i*A Cannibal!*, I thought. "Are you goin' ta eat me?" I managed to choke out./i  
  
"Eat you cherie? Oh non non non, Remy ain't no cannibal."  
  
Shock, horror, and embarrassment overwhelmed me. I was completely and utterly speechless. I stared into his red eyes, not really sure if he was real.  
  
"What a su'prise, non?"  
  
I just looked at him with a look of stupidity on my face.  
  
"Remy be rend'rin' lots o' girls speechless. Wha's yoh name, petit?"  
  
"Imerald", I whispered, still a little frightened.  
  
"Remy LeBeau at yoh service, chere", he said, making a sweeping bow.  
  
And that's when it all started.......... 


	3. To Trust or Not to Trust

The Red Eyed Demon  
Chapter 3  
  
  
I was still leery towards this Remy LeBeau. Who knew if he was one of theses sick perverts who would befriend young women and then rape/murder them when they least expected it. The sky had fallen like a black velvet curtain with shimmering stars in the darkness. The wind started to pick up and the trees seemed to reach out at us with their thorny fingers. In the distance I heard one of the swamp wolves howls. The red-eyed man still had not taken his eyes off of me. I looked away, afraid.   
  
"Imerald, you say, right?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Dat's a beautiful name."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
There was a long moment of silence until I finally spoke, "I have to go."  
  
Remy nodded, "Remy be seein' you later den."  
  
I managed a smile and started walking back home. I found Mama in her favorite chair rocking back and forth the wood squeaking with every push. Her shotgun was resting her lap and Gobble, Mama's Bloodhound, was laying on his half eaten rug at her feet.   
  
"Where the hell have you been, Missy?!"  
  
"Ma, I - I lost track a' time."  
  
"I almost had to send poor ol' Gobble out there to find ya!"  
  
The hound stopped from chewing his rug and looked up, hearing his name, while a giant glob of slimy drool dripped off of his jowls. I looked at Mama and sighed, "I'm sorry Mama."  
  
"That's okay, baby girl. Just don't go out in the bayou after dark no more."  
  
"Yes, Mama."  
  
"Now git ta bed."  
  
* * * *   
  
  
School was boring as usual, nothing had really been going on except for the Juniors planning prom. I had gone last year with Chance, a guy I had met in French Club. We ended up dating until his parents decided to send him to military school in Alaska. I sat at my desk in a daze when I heard my name.  
  
"Imerald!"  
  
I snapped out of my stupor and saw my teacher, Mr. Palette, standing over me. I blinked a few times and looked around me. Everyone was gone.   
  
"Miss Teegins, are you planning on staying the night?"  
  
I felt the corners of my mouth begin to curl, "No, Sir."  
  
"Then I suggest you go home so you don't get locked in."  
  
I grabbed my books and went to my locker, quickly shoving them into it. It was my routine everyday after school to so swim in one of the lagoons I had discovered when I was younger. I quickly pulled my clothes off and tossed them under a nearby bush. I felt the warm Louisiana sun covering my body. I slipped into the water feeling tingly kisses all over me. The water was warm and very relaxing. I closed me eyes and sighed softly listening to the wind blow gently through the trees while in the distance birds chirped happily.  
  
"'Ey dere, Imerald."  
  
I spun around, seeing the guy with red eyes leaning against a nearby tree. I submerged my body into the water, only allowing my head above water, "What do you want?"  
  
"Awww...Dat's not very nice."  
  
"You're following me!"  
  
"No! Remy ain't no stalker! Remy just 'appens to live out here."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Dun go flatterin' yoself too much, petite."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"S'okay. Wanna go watch da sun set with Remy?"  
  
I looked into his coal red eyes for the very first time. They were soft, not soul sucking orbs that I had imagined at first. I smiled at him, "Okay, but first you have to turn around."  
"Fine wit' Remy."  
  
He turned around and I climbed out of the water onto the bank, putting my clothes back on. My hair started to turn into its natural wavy style as the humidity got to it. I finished dressing and walked over to him, "You can turn around now."  
  
He turned towards me and smiled his red eyes seeming to study me, "Let's go, girlie."  
  
Remy found a spot on one of the boating docks that had been abandoned. We sat down on the dock watching the sky's color scheme change between pink and orange hues. Remy put his arm around my waist and I felt a pang in my heart. I hadn't let a guy touch me since Chance had left. I looked at Remy and swallowed, not sure if I wanted him to do this. I could feel my head spinning as his thumb gently started to rub my side. I looked at him and opened my mouth to speak only to stopped by his lips. I closed my eyes and let myself go and I poured myself into this kiss. The last rays of sunlight had vanished behind the horizon and the orange sky had turned a soft lavender. The stars appeared one at a time being reborn once again. I finally pulled away, looking into his eyes. The eyes I had thought were full of evil, and yet, only turned out to be the complete opposite. I could feel my heart start to pump harder and I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I have to go..."  
  
He looked at me and nodded but I still sat there my eyes locked into his. "I have to go..", I repeated again. He nodded once again and put his hands on my head, kissing me quickly, "Remy be seein' you later den."  
  
I got up and staggered towards my house, feeling lightheaded and weak-kneed. I found Mama sitting on the porch with Gobble and I smiled at her, "Night Mama."  
  
"Immy, Yo' Mama cooked yo' favorite tonight.....broiled 'possum."  
  
"No thanks, Mama...I'm really tired. School wore me out."  
  
"Alright den, baby girl, you get yoself to bed." 


	4. A Dinner Invitation

"Teeg!"  
  
I sat there feeling the lump in my throat start to form. It had been over a year since I had  
heard anyone call me by that name. There was only one person who called me 'Teeg'….  
And that was Chance. I turned around slowly and I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. I  
reached out to him and he took my hand in his, gently kissing it. He pulled me into his  
arms and held me tight, caressing my face and kissing my forehead. My white gown was  
blowing in the wind while the two of us stood atop what seemed to be clouds.   
  
"Teeg…. I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
His face tilted towards mine and I could feel the soft gentle brush of his lips against my  
own. It was gentle and warm and soon it became wet and sticky and….  
  
"GOBBLE!"  
  
I sat up, pushing the gigantic hound off of me. "Get off of me ya stupid mutt!"  
  
"Baby girl, you dun go talkin' to my Gobble like that. He was only tryin' ta tell you good  
mornin'."  
  
I wiped the drool off of my face and sighed. "It was only a dream"  
I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom, washing my face and looking at my  
reflection in the mirror. I started to think about the dream again, wondering if Chance  
would come back. I picked up my brush and ran it through my hair. I looked back up at  
the mirror and saw Remy standing behind me. I gasped and turned around, dropping my  
brush on the floor. No one was there.   
  
I let out a sigh of relief, picking up my brush and setting it on the counter. I stepped into  
the kitchen to find Mama in an apron splattered with blood.   
  
"Why'd you go to bed early last night?"   
  
"I was tired. I had a long day at school, Mama."  
  
"But you dun got no school at night, child."  
  
"I – I was out feedin' the gators."  
  
Mama just shook her head, "Yoh seein' somebody, ain't ya?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Mama smiled, "I wanna meet 'im."  
I shook my head, "I ain't seein' no one Mama!"  
  
"You bring him ta supper tanight or else Mama is gun come and find 'im."  
  
I closed my eyes, I knew better than to defy Mama on that one. "Fine. I'll bring him to  
supper."  
  
"Tha's my girl."  
  
* * *   
  
I walked around the swamp, not having the slightest clue where I would find him. I  
grumbled to myself knowing that Mama would have a heart attack when she saw his eyes.  
I smiled to myself, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear and starting to giggle. My  
thoughts had traveled to last night when Remy had kissed me. I could feel the butterflies  
fluttering around in my stomach and I suddenly felt nervous about talking to him again. I  
was just going to turn back around and go home when I felt an arm wrap itself around my  
waist.   
  
"'Ey dere, petite!"  
  
I started to laugh as he spun me around and turned me towards him, giving me a quick  
kiss on the lips. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and gazed into his  
beautiful eyes. "Come to supper tonight. Mama wants to meet you."  
  
Remy looked at me and his grip loosened up a bit, "She won't like Remy."  
  
I touched his cheek, "Mama don't like anybody."  
  
He smiled and rubbed my hip, "Is dat so?"  
  
"Yeah", I kissed his chin, "So will you?"  
  
"Hmmm…I s'pose so."  
  
I smiled and played with his auburn colored hair, "Can I ask you somethin'?"  
  
"Anythin'."  
  
"Why are your eyes red?"  
  
He looked at me for a moment and gently pulled away from me. "It's hard to 'splain,  
petite."  
  
I took a step towards him, "What do you mean? How is it hard to explain?"  
  
He looked at me, and sighed, "It's hard to 'splain cause it just 'appened. Some sorta  
mutation."  
  
"You're a mutant…aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah. You gun run off now?"  
  
"No. I'm not."  
  
He looked at me and pulled out a deck of cards, "Remy be dangerous…" and with that  
said he pulled a card out of the deck. It suddenly became illuminated as he threw it  
towards a nearby tree. The flaming card hit the tree and exploded, blowing a hole as big as  
my head in the trunk. I looked at the hole and then at him. He punched the tree and I  
walked over to him, placing my hand on his arm, "You are who you are."  
  
He turned around, his eyes glowing. I could tell they stared through me as I met his gaze.  
We looked at each other for what seemed to be forever, but in reality it was only a  
moment in time.   
  
"You ain't scared o' Remy?"  
  
I shook my head, "No."  
  
Remy turned around, his face contorted into what looked like hatred, he threw another  
card, blowing another hole into the same tree. "WHY?!"  
  
I looked at him, beginning to find myself become frightened to his sudden anger towards  
me. I started to back up slowly, "Why, what?"  
  
"Why ain't you scared?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
He stopped his tantrum and looked at me, quirking a brow, "You scared?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"You. The way your acting."  
  
Remy stopped and pocketed his deck of cards, "Remy be sorry, chere. Remy jus' dun  
know. Seems like ev'rybody else is bein' scared and den you come along and say dat you ain't."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Dun be."  
  
The tone in his voice made my heart sink in my chest. "Please....forgive me. I won't ever  
ask anything like that again."  
  
Remy walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist while another smoothed  
my hair. His lips gently brushed my forehead and I closed my eyes. "Immy, lissen....Remy  
don't belong in da real world wit' normal people, like you. Dat's why Remy be livin' out  
here."  
  
He kissed my forehead again this time, hugging my body close to his.   
  
"You don't have to come tonight if you don't want to."  
  
Remy shook his head, "No....Remy wants to meet yo' Mama."  
  
"Then I'll meet you by the dock about sunset."  
  
"It's a date."  
  
He kissed me softly on the lips and we both parted to go our own ways.  
  
(To be continued....) 


	5. Dinner and a BreakUp

I walked out of the house wearing one of my cutest outfits, a pink and white striped shirt and some khaki shorts. I ran a hand through my hair looking for any sign of him.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
I squealed as Remy came out of nowhere, picking me up and spinning me around. I laughed softly and ran my hand through his auburn colored hair. He set me down and I looked into his eyes. They showed no emotion whatsoever. He smiled down at me and leaned down, kissing me softly. I parted my lips and allowed his soft tongue entrance into my mouth. He pulled me closer to him, his hand sliding down to my hip, rubbing it slowly. A soft moan escaped my throat, only to be met by a moan from him. My heart was racing and I felt myself wanting to spin out of control. He pulled away from me, a smile on his face. He leaned forward again, only to whisper into my ear, "Remy can't be `avin' dessert 'fore supper, cherie."  
  
I blinked, remembering that we were eating supper with Mama, "Oh."  
  
"You forget, non?"  
  
I grinned, feeling my cheeks flush. "I remembered."  
  
He laughed and ran his hands through his hair, "Dun lie."  
  
I smiled. "C'mon let's go."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
My heart started to pound harder as I saw my house. I knew Mama wouldn't like Remy. I looked at him again, watching him for a moment. His face looked calm, and his eyes . . . those eyes showed nothing.  
  
"What?"  
  
I snapped back to reality, not realizing he saw me staring, "Nothin'."  
  
We made it to the porch, the boards squeaking under our weight, Gobble met us at the screen door, a string of slobber dripping off his jowls. He let out a loud bellow, his blubber shaking, flinging drool everywhere. I turned my head and guarded my face, trying to dodge the slinging slobber.  
  
"Cute dog."  
  
"His name is Gobble."  
  
Remy nodded and nudged past the Bloodhound. I heard the footsteps of Mama in the kitchen. I looked at Remy once again, my stomach churning. I knew what was going to happen; Mama would take one look at him and go berserk.  
  
"Baby girl, dat you?"  
  
I faltered, I didn't want to answer that question. I wanted to turn and run. A hand gently touched my shoulder bringing me back to my senses. "Yeah."  
  
Mama came around the corner, a meat cleaver in her hand. She looked at me, and she looked at Remy. She blinked and her eyes got big, "Wha's wrong wit' yo' eyes, boy?"  
  
"He's . . . allergic to dogs, Mama", I said matter of factly, not really knowing why I said it.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Well, my Baby Girl dun need to be seein' nobody dat can't be 'round my Gobble."  
  
Remy looked at her and said suavely, "Remy ain't datin' yo' dog, ma'am."  
  
"Wha' you say, boy?"  
  
"Mama! Let's just eat supper."  
  
She looked at me and then glared at Remy. We all took our seats at the table, Remy and I sitting across from Mama.  
  
"This smells good, ma'am."  
  
"It's snappin' turtle an' squirrel."  
  
Remy looked over at me and winked. Mama served us our food and we all ate quietly. In the corner of the room Gobble sat, head lowered. He got up and padded slowly over to the table, Mama dropped some squirrel on the floor for him to eat. The sound of crunching bones and slurping seemed to fill the entire room. Gobble snorted and snotted, walking around the table. His fur started to bristle and his tail seemed to curl. Mama looked up at Remy and pointed at a bowl, "Can you pass me them tayta's, boy?"  
  
Remy looked up and smiled at her, reaching for the bowl. He picked it up, starting to hand it to Mama when Gobble bit his leg. He screamed in pain, the bowl in his hand blowing up. Potatoes were flung all over the room. I looked at Mama, who had been bombed the hardest, potatoes were in her hair and all over her face. She wiped her eyes and stood up, glaring at Remy. He looked at me and stalked out hurriedly towards the door.  
  
"Yo' one of those mutants!"  
  
"Mama! It's okay! He's showed it to me before!"  
  
"You knew?!" She glared at me, potatoes sliding off her chin onto the floor.  
  
I nodded and looked towards the door.  
  
"You stay here, Baby Girl, I dun want you to see 'im ever again. Or else, Mama's gonna kill 'em."  
  
I shook my head and ran out of the house, not caring if she followed me or not. I ran hard, tears streaming down my cheeks. I felt like I ran forever, stopping in the middle of a clearing. I fell on the ground, sobbing softly. I closed my eyes, my breathing starting to slow down. I started to relax. I heard a noise in the distance, a twig snapping, I sat up, looking around for the nearest stone to throw. I looked to my right and saw a pair of red eyes approaching me. I sighed softly, standing up, walking to the glowing orbs of crimson light. "Remy..."  
  
He put his finger to my lips, pulling me to his chest. I lay my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt him lower his head, and inhaling my scent. I looked up and nuzzled his neck, kissing it softly. His hand ran down to my lower back, his thumbs tracing small circles. He dipped his head, to meet my lips, our tongues caressing one another. His hand moved up my back to the back of my head, pulling me closer to him. I pulled away for a moment, looking again into his eyes, which were emotionless like a shark. We both sank to the ground, our bodies entwined with one another. He kissed me again, this time harder than before. He tugged at my shirt, which I soon removed. He pulled his shirt off, his muscles on his chest tight. I ran hand hands across his chest, drawing in a breath as I touched the firmness of his abs. He kissed me again, aligning himself above me, pulling the drawstring on my shorts. He leaned down and kissed me softly, joining our bodies together as one. We danced the dance of lovers in the night.  
  
We lay beside each other after our connection, my heart pounding in my chest. I looked at him and he kissed me, sitting up shaking his head. "Dis ain't right, chere."  
  
I sat up, looking at him, not sure if I heard him right, "What?"  
  
"Remy can't do dis. It ain't right."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Remy be dif'rent den you, cherie."  
  
"So?"  
  
He looked at me, his eyes seeming to glow brighter, "Remy be a mutant, chere", he reached out and touched her cheek, "Immy be a human."  
  
I shook my head, feeling hot tears roll down my cheeks, "Remy...please, don't do this."  
  
"Remy 'as no other choice."  
  
I looked at him hard, "Love will find a way."  
  
He smiled softly at me, "It ain't dat easy."  
  
He kissed me on the lips, softly and got up. He gave me a small wave and walked into the darkness. I started sobbing again, falling into the grass, feeling used. Why didn't he want me? What had I done?  
  
To be continued..... 


End file.
